emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1462 (12th June 1990)
Plot Jack has gone missing and Joe is annoyed. Amos tells Sarah that he has organised a petition against the closure of the mobile library. She hasn't the heart to tell him that she has decided to take the redundancy. The postman arrives at the farm bringing a letter from David Hughes. Joe decides to open it in front of Kate, Mark and Rachel. In the letter, David apologises for everything and says he is living in Germany. Mark asks Joe if he is going to take the letter to the police. Jack goes to see Frank. Frank asks him where he stands on organic farming. Jack informs him that he would have done something before now if Joe wasn't so against it. Frank says that he wants someone to farm organic sheep on 75 acres of his pasture. Jack cannot understand why he is doing it but soon realises it is all down to money. Jack says he will have to talk to his partners at Emmerdale Farm Ltd.. Kathy rants to Annie as she is fed up being left to do the shearing on her own. Joe decides not to tell the police of David's whereabouts. Mark and Rachel are relieved. Alan is concerned that Elsa isn't eating properly. Elizabeth confronts Elsa asking if she's pregnant. Sarah is amazed that Jack has changed his attitude towards Frank. Amos offers Sarah a job at The Woolpack as a cleaner - she is insulted. Elizabeth tells Elsa that she is not angry with her, just disappointed. They comfort each other. Elsa tells her mum that the baby's Nick's and that they have only slept together once. Rachel and Mark discuss their dad. They are both relieved to have heard from him. Frank buys Sam a goldfish. He teases Dolly about Alan taking interest in her as Alan busily feeds Sam fish fingers, beans and chips. Jack tells Joe that Frank has made the farm an interesting proposition. Joe is furious. Elizabeth tells Michael that Elsa is pregnant. Jack and Joe row about Frank's land. They decide to ask Henry to organise a farm meeting to discuss the proposition. Michael calmly walks into The Woolpack and thumps Nick then walks off without saying a word. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, cottage, farmhouse kitchen, attic bedroom and stairs *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *Home Farm - Hallway, sitting room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Outdoor seating area and old tap room *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD